


Baby

by cielacca



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Rei and Nagisa have a baby, it's all very adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 17:46:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2701748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cielacca/pseuds/cielacca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day in the life of Rei and Nagisa and their baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I named the baby "Baby"

Rei was beginning to figure that one of these days he was going to have to lower some of his standards. Nagisa was still laying in bed, despite Rei having been up for an hour. Rei had tried to kiss him awake for a good 15 minutes, pecking at his lips and neck and sliding his tongue along Nagisa's bottom lip the way he liked. Nagisa had moaned and giggled and then rolled over, pulling their comforter around himself. Rei resigned himself to preparing for the morning alone. It was more efficient without Nagisa bouncing around, anyway.

       Rei had started breakfast and popped a bottle for Baby into the crock pot before moving back down the hall to Baby's room. He pushed the door open gently and was happy to see she had apparently slept soundly last night, since she was still breathing deeply, her hair standing a bit on end. Rei walked over to the crib, a big smile still on his face, eyes crinkling at the corners.

       He reaches down gently to wake her up. He rubs her chest and belly for a few seconds before gently lifting her from her bed. She started to blink and whine a little before Rei lifted her all the way into his arms and bounced her a little. She settled back down and looked up at Rei. He pressed a kiss to her forehead before trying in vain to smooth her hair down a little. She gave him a big smile. They were pretty lucky that when she actually went to sleep, she woke up happy.

       Rei carries Baby back into the kitchen and plucks her bottle from the crock pot. He holds it up for her and walks back in to try and wake Nagisa again. He sits down on the edge of the bed and nudges his very asleep husband with is foot, still cradling Baby in one arm. "Hey," he murmurs.

       Nagisa groans a little and rolls over, eyes bleary. He blinks a few times before breaking in to a huge smile and practically jumping up. He reaches out with grabby hands for their baby. Rei smiles and hands her over, teasing, "Were you more excited to see her than me?"

        Nagisa flicks his hand at Rei dismissively. He cuddles their daughter and and readjusts so he can better hold the bottle. Rei gazes at him lovingly, noting that his hair was just as messed up as Baby's was.

       "Can you handle her for a minute while I shower?" Rei pleads with his eyes. Nagisa beams back and nods happily. As Rei gets up to get ready he thinks about how thankful he is once again that Nagisa throws himself so completely into everything he does, mentally and physically.

       When Rei returns, hair as calmed as it will ever get and dressed in shorts and a loose t-shirt, he finds Nagisa rifling through Baby's clothing drawers, wearing the loose dress he liked to put on before he got formally dressed. Baby herself is sitting up on her changing table, peering down at her dad. Rei sighs contentedly and moves to hug Nagisa from behind.

       Nagisa stands up and leans against Rei's back, holding out the clothes he's picked for Baby today, ginning widely. "What do you think?" he asks the both of them. Rei laughs in the back of his throat. The leggings and shirt Nagisa has picked only match in the loosest sense of the word. They're possibly the most colourful example of each that Baby owns, but Rei leans in to kiss Nagisa's cheek and say, "I think it looks wonderful." Baby seems to agree, giggling and holding out her hands.

       Rei giggles again and Nagisa looks back to Rei and grins at him. "I know you're lying but I'm gonna dress her anyway."

        Rei feigns shock. Nagisa laughs and hits him in the stomach. Rei steps back to straighten up the room a little bit while Nagisa is distracted, which is something he spends a lot of time doing. When he looks back, he sees Nagisa happily holding Baby up, the both of them grinning at Rei.

       Rei takes in the whole sight -- Nagisa, who still looks like he just rolled out of bed, the front of his hair pulled up in to a messy ponytail and his soft dress framing his hips, and Baby herself, who has a ponytail matching Nagisa's and the brightest clothes a human could possibly wear. Rei suddenly feels overwhelmed with how beautiful they both look, and he takes several large steps and engulfs them both in a big hug. Nagisa giggles happily and Rei plants a kiss to Baby's head and then Nagisa's lips. Nagisa sighs happily against Rei's mouth and when they break apart Rei rests his forehead against Nagisa's.

       "Are you ready for breakfast?" Rei asks him, and Nagisa nods excitedly, now fully awake and full of energy. Nagisa whirls around to head in to the kitchen and Rei laughs and follows him. Nagisa fixes Baby in her high chair and then bounds back over to Rei, grabbing his hips and swaying them in time to whatever song was playing in his head. After Rei bats him away so he can actually work, he watches as Nagisa whirls around the kitchen and chatters about a new show he wanted to watch on tv.

       Rei takes a moment to survey the sight in front of him. The sight of his husband, practically dancing around the house, occasionally stopping to try to give Baby another piece of fruit, made him incredibly happy. No matter how jumbled his head sometimes felt, and how much he tried to obsessively organise and theorise about the world around him, Nagisa always made him feel so much calmer. He hadn't even realised that a small, fond smile had appeared on his face until Nagisa looked over at him and asked him what he was so happy about. Rei just kept smiling and moved to pull Nagisa in for a big hug.

       "I just love you," Rei murmurs, and Nagisa throws his arms around Rei's neck.

       "I love you too, Rei-chan."

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me at frycroftholmes.tumblr.com!


End file.
